


Make Sure The Door Works Before You Close It!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ain't that ironic, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Awkward Conversations, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Breaking the fourth wall again, But SOMEONE had to open the door, Dean is literally stuck in a closet, Declarations Of Love, Forbidden Love, Inspired by Ouran High School Host Club, Love is actually a closed door, Lucifer and Michael Being Dicks, M/M, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: Lucifer and Michael decide to play a devilish trick on Dean and Castiel when there's a forbidden love theme - which ends up with the angel and human in question trapped inside a closet!





	1. Chapter 1

It was another usual day at Liberum Arbitrium Academy, the Host Club doing what they were supposed to do. It was another two-for-one special with a theme of forbidden love. Of course Lucifer and Michael fit the bill, but it was slightly harder for the rest. It became easier when Dean offered to go with Cas, and here they were, sitting on a couch across from their customers. Dean’s hand laid atop Castiel’s on the table, the girls glancing and squealing. “Why forbidden lovers?” one of them asked. Dean smiled slyly and looked to Cas.

“Because who wouldn’t want to be with their true love no matter what?” He wrapped an arm around Cas’ side and pulled him close. “Who wouldn’t want to be with the one they care about despite what others say?” Cas’ face flushed a soft pink as he looked at him with his large baby blues, the girls squealing again.

“How romantic!” a blonde girl commented. “A love between two men in a workplace where you have to be professional! It’s perfect.”

“Not as perfect as you all,” Cas chimed in, the girls blushing. He stared up at Dean and got the message of the theme. “And not as perfect as you.” The girls screamed in delight, Michael and Lucifer looking over with grins.

“I have an idea,” Lucifer said in a sing-song voice.

“What kind of idea?” the girls asked together.

“A very naughty idea,” Michael answered. “Wanna help?” The girls nodded happily. “Okay, ready?” They leaned forward and whispered the plan into the girls’ ears, their smiles growing and them nodding again. “Places, girls, places!” Of the two girls, one went over to the couch Dean and Cas occupied while the other lingered beside Lucifer, Michael by the boy’s bathroom that was close to their objective. They all exchanged a look filled with devilry and mischief.

“Um, Castiel?” the girl asked, brushing her hair behind her ear cutely.

“Yes?”

“I spilled some tea on the floor by accident. I went to find the towels but I couldn’t. Could you get some from the closet?” Cas nodded and Dean let go of him, the angel going to the closet. The girl beside Lucifer giggled, holding the closet supply of a paper towel roll behind her back. Cas went inside the closet and began to rummage around, frowning.

“Dean?” he called.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I require some assistance finding the towels.” Dean nodded and excused himself from the girls, going inside the small closet and looking around.

“Huh, I could’a sworn there was some here…” Dean knit his brow and turned around to spot Michael. Before he could say anything, Michael shut the door quickly, pushing Dean against Castiel.

“D-Dean, what’s going on?” Outside Michael, Lucifer and the girls howled with laughter. 

“You sons of bitches!” Dean yelled, pounding on the door. Cas blinked and tilted his head, confused. He adjusted himself in the small space so he was by one side of the closet, Dean on the other. They faced each other and Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m gonna kill them, I swear to God.”

“Forbidden lovers stuck in the closet!” Lucifer joked loudly. Cas only just realized that their chests were less than a foot apart, Cas wincing.

“Dean, my wings,” he whispered. Dean sighed and pulled Cas toward him to give him a bit of room, the pair squished together in the darkness.

“I’m gonna rip your friggin’ lungs out!” Dean shouted to them, and their laughter only grew.

“Fine, fine, we’ll open the door,” Lucifer said through tears. The other members of the club laughed and the girls stifled giggles. He went to open the door, grabbing onto the knob and pulling, but the wood didn’t budge. He now wore a frantic expression and called Michael over, who pulled along with him. “Uh, guys…”

“What is it?” Dean asked, angry.

“It won’t open!” Dean and Cas’ eyes went wide and they tried pushing.

“Pull it, pull it!” The door still wouldn’t move even with the added strength. Cas swallowed thickly while Dean set his jaw.

“Open the damn door so I can kick your asses!”

“It won’t open, I swear!” The other members of the club had gathered to pull, nothing happened. “Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!”

“Oh God, Cas, Dean, we’re so sorry!” the girls cried, dabbing at their eyes with tissues. The girls and angels had come to form a circle around the door.

“What do we do?”

“Someone get a screwdriver!”

“Oil!”

“Will they suffocate in there?!”

“I hope to father they don’t!” Everybody began to scramble for something to open the door with, Dean leaning his head back onto the wall, tired of their antics.

“Son of a bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean, are we going to suffocate?” Cas wondered. Dean chuckled and shook his head.

“No, angel, we’re not. We’re gonna get out and I’m gonna beat them to a pulp for doing this to you.” Dean pulled him even closer to give his wings as much room as they needed, knowing they were large and the wall was uncomfortable, both trying to ignore the sounds coming from outside. “Wings okay?”

“Yes. We don’t have to be so close.”

“Oh, uh, sorry.” Dean pulled his arm away and Cas sighed.

“I shouldn’t have fallen for their tricks.”

“It isn’t your fault. It’s because they’re  _ damn idiots!” _ He wanted to make sure the two heard as they ran around to find something. “And you didn’t know. It’s fine.” Dean laughed. “How d’ya want me to do it?”

“Do what?”

“Kill ‘em.”

“You can’t possibly be serious.”

“I am, Cas. C’mon, how do want me to?”

“Um… I don’t condone this, but…” Cas smiled a bit, Dean’s eyes adjusting to the lack of light to see it. “I thought it was very interesting when you said you were going to rip their lungs out.”

“Rip their lungs out,” Dean repeated, smiling widely. “Got it. So, uh...”

“Dean, I have to admit something,” Cas said quietly. Dean’s heart sped up against his will.

“Y-yeah?”

“I might be claustrophobic.” Dean nodded, slightly disappointed.

“Okay, what d’ya wanna talk about?”

“A-anything. Anything will do.”

“How’s, uh, how’s everything at home?”

“Good.” Cas nodded. “My mother recently got a raise and I’ve been working on a story. It’s much longer than the others I’ve written.” Dean raised an eyebrow, chuckling.

“You write?”

“Yes. My father had a talent for it, I’d like to take after his work.”

“Wow, that’s- that’s cool. I respect that.”

“Thank you.”

“I hope you don’t mind me asking,” Dean began, waiting a moment for any objections, “what’s it about?” Cas looked down to his feet and blushed.

“It’s a love story. Between an angel and a human, pulled apart by sexual orientation, expectations and professions.” Dean’s cheeks flushed red and he hoped Cas couldn’t see it.

“What’s it like? I mean, about? Like a quick summary.”

“Oh, well… The angel and the human fall in love after the angel sacrifices his home, his position in heaven, for the human. However, the human can’t come to accept his feelings because he sees the angel as a man, as his vessel. He can’t bring himself to say anything about switching vessels because the angel, in his eyes, is perfect the way he is. The expectation part comes from what the human’s father thinks of him. The human has a profession where he fights against non-human entities, the angel being one of them. It’s already quite long and I’m not even halfway through.” Dean’s lips had parted in awe.

“That sounds great, Cas, good for you. Could I maybe read it when you’re done?”

“There’s another thing you should know about it, first.”

“What’s up?”

“I didn’t know any names yet, so I, um, substituted yours for the human’s. And ‘Cassiel’ for the angel’s. I, um, I hope you don’t mind.” Dean nodded, his mind filling with possibilities. Cassiel sounded a lot like Castiel to him, and maybe the whole thing with Dean’s name being the human’s wasn’t a coincidence. Maybe, if he was lucky, Cas had the same feelings for him that Dean was half-sure he had. Dean wondered if being stuck in the closet was a bad thing. Or was it a metaphor…? All these things began to confuse him and he tried to shut them out. “What do you think the others are up to?”

“Laughing at our misfortune, probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm gonna warn you now; THE TIMELINE IS CONFLICTING. In a later episode Castiel mentions that his Dad wrote Supernatural. Now, I know it's confusing, but I wrote the story out of order. Just a heads up, don't crucify me, everything has its flaws.


	3. Chapter 3

Outside everyone was looking around for a way to open the door. “I found one!” A girl held up a screwdriver triumphantly. She raced to the door and everyone held their breath as Sam tried it in the screws to the hinges.

“Dammit, too big!” Without hesitation the large group started again on their search. “Why the hell did you do this?” he said to Lucifer and Michael. They had all forgiven the girls, realizing they had been roped in by the brothers.

“We thought it was a joke,” they defended weakly, “we didn’t know the door would jam!”

“Yeah, well, look at what you did!” Gabe scolded.

“It was a damn accident!”

“Can you keep it down?” came a voice from inside the closet.

“Yeah, sure,” Kevin answered. He sighed. “What do we do?”

“Find a way to open it, I guess.”

“That’s what we’ve been doing!” Michael said loudly, annoyed by the barrage of constant questions and repetitious orders.

“Then get back to it!” They went and tried various techniques to open the door, a girl in the back of the room crossing her arms.

“Lucky bastard, in a room with my Clarence,” she muttered, flipping her dark hair behind her shoulder.

“And her Dean,” another girl chimed in. The blonde woman from before went up to their table, out of breath.

“I mean, I do like Destiel a little,” she said with a shrug, “but is it weird that I write Dean ex Sam fanfiction?”

“Totally wrong! They’re brothers!”

“Well,  _ sorry _ for liking one ship over another!” The blonde took in a few gulps of air. “Can we just agree that Lucifer ex Michael is a cute ship?”

“No! Luci is mine,” the second woman stated.

“And Michael is mine,” an angel with large glasses added. The blonde woman sighed.

“Well maybe your ships will go canon if we get them out!” They all exchanged a look as they dashed to help. The rest of the club were fighting near the door as the guests went around.

“Maybe icing will work?” one offered, hands cupped around her mouth.

“No, it’ll be pointless! We need oil!”

“There isn’t any oil!” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Everybody!” All heads turned to him. “Get into groups to find one of these items; a screwdriver, oil, a crowbar, or something else!” They quickly formed swarms and went around, Gabe rubbing his temple.

“Thanks, the yelling was getting to me.” Kevin tried the doorknob again, pulling and twisting it. How didn’t they realize it was broken before? Kevin decided to call the school and report the problem soon, leaving the room to make the call.

“So Kevin jumped ship,” Michael muttered, LM crossing their arms and leaning against the wall, both crossing one leg over the other.

“Shut up,” Dean reprimanded from inside, “we may be stuck in a damn closet but we can hear you. And good job, Sammy.” Sam chuckled and smiled obnoxiously at the two who only huffed out a breath.

“C’mon, moose, let’s go help. Luci, Mike, sit in the corner or something. Stay out of this.” Gabriel grabbed onto Sam’s arm and pulled him along, LM sitting down at one of the many tables and eating cake, talking casually and as if they didn’t lock their two highest-earning members in a closest.


	4. Chapter 4

“You okay?”

“You must have asked me that about twenty times already.” Dean and Cas laughed.

“Just wanna keep my angel safe, that’s all.” Cas blushed again, looking at the floor adorably. Dean sighed happily, smiling at the angel. He was always so cute. He was always so perfect. To him, Castiel was amazing and the most divine thing on Earth and Heaven. “So, uh, about our vacation the last whole chapter…”

“Chapter?” Cas questioned, confused. Dean shrugged.

“Don’t worry about that. Look, so, you were in the wars?” Cas closed his eyes tightly.

“Y-yes.”

“Is thunder your only trigger?”

“So far, yes.”

“Does your mom know?”

“No, I haven’t wanted to bother her with it. I just get somewhere safe, usually wrapping myself in a blanket.” The first thought through Dean’s mind was  _ I can wrap my arms around you. Then you’ll be just as safe. _ He chuckled at himself.

“I’ll check the weather often in that case.” Cas looked up, his eyes shining despite the lack of light.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I will, though. You want me to tell the others?”

“No, please. I’d rather this be our secret.”

“Our little secret, Cas. I promise I won’t tell. Well, unless it’s necessary, y’know?”

“I understand.” Cas took a deep, slow breath. “Dean, are you tired?”

“Not really. You?”

“A bit.”

“C’mere.” Dean held out his arms and Cas leaned into his chest, lying his head on his shoulder. “Comfy?”

“You’re warm,” Cas murmured. “And comforting.”

“Thanks, Cas.” Dean closed his eyes and held the angel against him, enjoying his touch. He wanted to stay like this forever, his anger toward Michael and Lucifer draining away. “Is it weird that I’m kinda happy we’re stuck in here?”

“I don’t think so, honestly. I’m liking this a bit too. I know it’s awkward, but...”

“It’s not awkward, Cas, it’s far from awkward. A bit weird at first? Yeah. Awkward? Maybe in the beginning. Now? No.”

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“How’d you get into this school? Well, you know what I mean.”

“It’s what my dad wants. I’m a part-time mechanic.”  _ You should see me in a t-shirt. Screw these suits _ , he thought to himself. He could imagine it; Cas walking outside toward the car, water bottles in hand, his button-down sleeves up and smiling as the sun shone on him. Dean would be wearing a white t-shirt, parts covered in oil, glad to see Cas there. It’d be perfect, it’d be his Heaven. “And I’m learning business management. Dad says I’m gonna take over the company one day, get married, have successors. He expects a lot from me, but I think he likes Sammy more. Always lax with him.”

“Oh.”

“What about your mom? Maybe your dad? You don’t have to talk about him if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s fine,” Cas assured him, shifting around so he was still against Dean but now looking up at him. “Mother always pushes me to do my best, but not too much. My determination is my own, she says. She was surprised when I did all the enrollment paperwork myself.” Dean laughed.

“But those are three stories high!”

“That’s an overstatement, but yes, it was a lot to deal with. And my father always said to me, ‘Castiel, live your life to the fullest. Do what you want to do, you have free will. You have your life, and it’s your decisions to make.’ He was always supportive of me.”

“Sounds like a great dad.”

“He was very kind to me.”

“And then he left?”

“Yes. It’s not like he could spend all of his time with me. He has business in Heaven. It’s more important.” Dean shook his head, putting a hand to Cas’ chin and stroking the skin gently.

“Nothing could be more important than you. Well, at least, to me.” He gazed at Cas with a loving look in his eye. “You’re really important to me. I, uh…”

“Yes?” Dean swallowed, wondering if he was really doing this.

“I, uh… I-” His words were cut off when the door opened and he jumped, both of them falling over from surprise. Cas gasped and his chest rose and fell quickly, Dean having landed with his hands positioned beside his head, Cas under him. “S-sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Cas breathed, calming down. The other members of the club laughed.

“Wow, Dean, pulling out the moves on Cas, huh?” Dean glared at Michael and Lucifer.

“You better shut your pie holes before I rip your friggin’ lungs out!” He gave a small wink to Cas and stood, helping the angel up. The girls in the room clapped as if opening the door was some feat.

“How beautiful!” one yelled.

“Forbidden lovers!”

“Their almost-vow broken by meddling friends!” Cas blushed and Dean smiled through it, clenching his fists. It was slightly embarrassing, but at the moment he wanted to show Michael and Lucifer who was the boss.

“Time to die!” he shouted, chasing the two around the room. The girls and the rest of the club all laughed and talked excitedly, Castiel left standing and confused by the closet. He closed the door and opened it again, furrowing his brow.

“You crafty, conniving humans,” he said quietly, “how amazing you all are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; The Host Club puts on a musical performance, but Castiel doesn't know how to play an instrument! Which of the boys will be the best teacher? Which instrument will he decide to play for the concert? Will he target someone specific when it comes to impressing them with what he's learned? Find out next time in chapter 8, Ladies Love A Guy Who Can Play An Instrument!


End file.
